Simple Words
by Ukaisha
Summary: An enormous collection of unrelated Shounen-Ai Drabbles, stories of exactly 100 words, concerning various pairings and mostly concerning the Frontier season. Updated regularly. Newest Drabble: Weekly Shopping, no pairing.
1. Simple Words

_  
_Disclaimer:The author takes absolutely no stake or claim on any characters mentioned.

Author Note: Simple Words is a collection of shounen-ai drabbles, also known as a drabble dump, that are written while Uki is in a serious writing slump. It loosens my fingers a bit to get these tidbits out, and I end up liking them.  
This is updated regularly; once a week, most likely. I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the summer, there were over a hundred chapters, all unrelated drabbles. At least they're nice little shounen-ai sweets, though pairings are usually up for interpretation._  
_

_Simple Words_

There are few words available that truly describe my brother. I know many that I could try, all of them colorful instances of vocabulary that would make any English teacher beam with pride to hear. None, however, truly fit my brother. He alone overshadows any intelligent word and casts meaning into the simplest little truth. I catch his gentle gaze, and my sharp tongue is scolded while my endless voice is silenced. It's strange; the only word that seems to hold any meaning when applied to my brother is, in fact, a simple one: love.  
I think, sometimes, simple works.


	2. Simple Secret

_Simple Secret_

Call me paranoid; I don't care. I was sure he was up to something. What else would he be doing at my locker, looking around like he was doing something wrong? He was definitely scheming something; I was positive. There, look at him! He's reaching into his pocket, and he's pulling something out. Unfortunately, I was spying too far away; I couldn't see what he slipped in before he ran off.  
I scurry to my locker and hastily open the lock. I expected a practical joke; a stink bomb, something. Instead, there was this:

_Kouji,  
I really like you.  
-Anonymous_


	3. Simplistic Smile

_Simplistic Smile_

"Listen, pal," you growl the second you spot me at the bar, sipping koshu delicately. "I'm going to have to call the police on you." Your chocolate eyes are shining, giving away the smile that you're working so hard to keep off your face.  
"For what crime?" I ask. You know by now you don't have to have a corny opening line, but you do anyway, just to start the date with me laughing. You think I think it's stupid; honestly, I think it's abnormally charming…even sweet.  
"For stealing my heart, that's what." You smile; it makes me smile too.


	4. Simple Firsts

_Simple Firsts_

Late at night, the bed sheets ruffle. We wrinkle every inch of it in our movement, straining to prove our love in the ultimate way between lovers. You are beautiful tonight, as you are every night.  
I love you. I love to be here in this bed with you, however unexpectedly it happened, and I love to feel you next to me as your slim, pale body shudders.

Your hair curtains us. You kiss me again. Well, maybe our first time was an accident, but what the heck; since we ruined that, we might as well continue ruining the sheets.


	5. Simple Breakfast

_Simple Breakfast_

I never liked scrambled eggs.  
My father was never very good at making them, and all throughout my childhood I had runny, disgusting scrambled eggs. Satomi tried to make them, but too late; I had a vendetta against scrambled eggs and everyone knew I only ate fried.  
So when Kouichi asked, "'Touto, do you want some eggs?" I forgot he wouldn't know this.  
I'm cringing at the sight of them before me. I sigh; I'll do it for my brother.  
They were amazing. Fluffy and flavorful and WOW.  
"Nii-san, I think I love you," I said very seriously.  
He blushed.


	6. Simple Face

_Simple Face_

There is this person hiding behind a face I should not fear. This is a face I should know to be familiar and comforting to me, but it is evil and threatening. They are not the same person; he's just using his face. He is not a backstabber or a murderer; he is someone I should trust, not fear.

This person using his name and image has brought me endless grief, but I know he's a fake. He is hiding. I will destroy him. I will free the true person inside this evil shell, and give him back his face.


	7. Simple Memories

_Simple Memories_

Sometimes I think back and remember all the awful things. My mind almost doesn't know where to begin. Just one thought and the past comes crashing down on me, and suddenly my mind is engulfed with negative thoughts and feelings that can't be controlled. I feel like hiding, struggling to forget those horrible memories, although I can never live again until I accept that bad memories persist. My past itself doesn't make me a bad person; I do.  
I'll always have regretful things in my life, and people who will forgive me for them. I want to make new memories.


	8. Simple Fire

_Simple Fire_

There's something special about him. Perhaps everyone else in the world is destined for mediocrity and everyone else in the world is fated to live a bleak and dismal life, but not him. His life and the very force driving his life are a burning, wild passion that cannot be extinguished, and like a wildfire, his passion engulfs me in return. He's not unique or different or even that impressive on the battlefield, but there is something special about him, as immature and asinine as he can be. Wildfire is destructive, but at times, it can be truly, intimately, beautiful.


	9. Say Yes

__

(Tomoki POV)

Say Yes

Well, okay. I'm not a strong leader like Takuya-onii-chan; maybe I am a little weak when I'm afraid. The solution is to just be brave! I can be a little selfish, but I can work on that; I can grow out of that.  
I'm a little young for misadventures? Of course not! Takuya-onii-chan says age doesn't determine what kind of person you can be. He knows I can be more.  
I will strive to prove Takuya-onii-chan right. I don't want to be _just_ like him, I want to fight with him, as me. I will also be a strong person.


	10. Breakdown

_Breakdown_

It's a matter of pride, really, that keeps me from getting too close to him. I mean, sure, we walk side by side as brothers; friends. But I can't really show him all there is to me; I can't break myself down into all the little components that make up "Kouji."  
I accept him as a brother, I fret over him like a brother, and I protect him, as a brother. But that isn't enough; I WANT to get closer to him. I want to break down and show him everything, because then, I know that he'll protect me too.


	11. Warmth

(Kouichi POV)

_Warmth_

* * *

Maybe I just have an addictive personality.

When I followed, well, _stalked_ Kouji for weeks, I wondered about my motives. Was I following him for something more? My hands shook when I saw him and my heart throbbed, I thought I might have a crush on him…

Weeks later, that has proven false.  
But now, as I travel with this group, with the most reckless, careless, hotheaded, warm, passionate leader…and he smiles at me, accepting me, despite my questionable past…  
My heart throbs; my hands shake.  
Whether or not this love is also fake, well, it's strangely warm and comforting.


	12. Thicker than Blood

_  
Thicker than Blood_

(Takuya POV)

It was hard for a guy to swallow. I'd been pining for Kouji for weeks, long before Kouichi ever came into the picture. However vain, I felt like I'd already privately staked claim on him.

I felt hot under the collar imagining Kouichi getting close to Kouji; MY Kouji. HIS brother! Did the guy just not have morals? Was he that obsessed? Suddenly, his stalking business seemed so clear…

When they were together, I would meet his eyes. He would just smile. We knew he'd reclaimed Kouji, through nothing more than blood.

As if mocking me, Kouji would smile too.


	13. Lucky Number

(_Kouji POV)_

Quick Author Note: Yeah, this was uploaded at chapter 13 just for the lulz. It wasn't originally planned, it just happened that way xD Ironically, it's 8-8-08. Know what that means? Yes, the Olympics are starting today, (RAFA NADAL FOR THE WIN!), but why did Beijing decide to hold them on 8-8-08?  
8 is a lucky number in Asia, the way 7 is lucky in…here x3 At least, I'm pretty sure it is for China, although I'm not a hundred percent certain about Japan. China, Japan, whatever.  
Fun fact: This author note contains exactly 100 words, courtesy of Microsoft Word.

_Lucky Number_

People always tell me that thirteen is bad luck.

It's probably just a superstition, but I should've had plenty of bad luck today, especially since I just celebrated my thirteenth birthday on Friday the Thirteenth, woke up at 6:13, and had thirteen presents.

It's funny though. I'm supposedly the most unlucky child in the world right now, suffering what should be the most unlucky day in history, and yet, when your boyfriend finally gives you your first kiss, it's hard not to feel lucky.

Then again, his kiss was present number fourteen.  
I guess he just makes luck for me.


	14. Desertion

_(Kouji POV)_

Desertion

I'm waking up. Why am I waking up? Why are my eyes open? I should be dead.  
I'm on a bed, and there's a tube shoved down my throat; a stomach pump. They're trying to flush my body of the sleeping pills.  
But we took them together!

Oh God. I woke up. I'm alive. We were supposed to die together. Where is Kouichi?! God, please don't tell me he died without me!  
Please don't tell me I lived without him…

I realized my mistake; I had a tolerance. He did not. He killed himself without me.  
And now I'm alone.


	15. Love Thy Enemy

A/N: I wrote this pretty randomly, and kind of was like…hey…that's a pretty cool idea. Kind of wish I could expand the drabble into something else, but, sigh. Working on too much as it is. Maybe one day I could take this idea and expand it into a fanfic, but at the moment I just don't feel like it.

_(Kouichi POV)_

Love Thy Enemy

My brother and I were rivals. We both longed for Takuya's love, and we almost physically fought one another for his affection, as though he were a prize. Takuya must have been totally flustered and unsure of how to deal with a pair of obsessed twins. He was stuck in the middle of the ultimate sibling rivalry until he finally made it very clear that he wanted neither of us.  
Ironically, that's what began it all for us. Poor Kouji. He was heartbroken, begging for comfort; I just wanted to show that I still loved him…and it escalated from there.


	16. Complex Solution

_(Kouichi POV)  
_

Cutting isn't the solution. It's not something that's cool or makes me proud. It isn't a punishment or release from pain.  
I don't know what it is, or how I came to do it. I think I'm just trying to find answers.

My hand is trembling; I hate the pain. It hurts, and it can't possibly be the answer. I don't know if I can do it again. Please, please, no pain…

The tension does what I cannot, and the knife draws a line of red down my arm.

I have done the deed. And I still have no answers.


	17. JanKenPon

(Third person POV)

Jan-Ken-Pon

"Jan-ken-pon."  
"I win."  
"Damnit! Again!"  
"Fine."  
"JAN-KEN-PON!"  
"I win."  
"DAMNIT. One more time!"  
"Fine."  
"JAN. KEN. PON!"

At the last second, Takuya extended his fingers, switching from "scissors" to "paper" in order to beat Kouji's "rock."  
"HAHA. I WIN!" Kouji rolled his eyes, but said nothing.  
"So I get top tonight?" he said eagerly. This was wrong; considering Kouji had won two out of three games, and would have won a straight three out of three had Takuya not cheated.  
"Yep, I guess so," Kouji sighed, defeated.  
"Awesome!"  
This he didn't mind. Kouji figured he deserved it…oh, once a month.


	18. Missing Piece

(Kouji POV)

Missing Piece

I always felt like there was someone else.

I didn't really know what I thought by "someone else." There just always seemed to be someone missing, someone that should be with me that wasn't. Like I was alone, and the universe knew that was wrong.

I thought I figured it out when I finally met Kouichi again. Duh, my twin, my other half was missing. That was clearly the answer. End of discussion, right?

Obviously, I'd never realized just how much of me was missing, and just how much he completed me. And that I couldn't let it go again.


	19. Trust

_(Third Person POV)_

Trust

"Kouji, I don't know about this," Takuya said uneasily as his friend sat him down on his bed.  
"Come on, don't chicken out on me. You said you'd go through with it," Kouji replied crossly.  
"I know, but I don't think I'm ready for this…"  
"It's no big deal. It'll barely hurt at all, trust me."  
Takuya lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply. "Okay. I trust you."

Takuya suddenly winced in pain, and then reached up to his ear. "You did it?"  
"Yep, that quick."  
"Wow, I didn't know ear piercing was so easy."

* * *

A/N: What were YOU thinking?


	20. In Check

_(Kouji POV)_

In Check

"Your move, 'touto." Kouichi smiles cheekily at me as he gestures at the chessboard, but I tune him out and stare carefully at the battle below.

I know my brother WANTS me to take his bishop, because that leaves my queen free to be taken by his rook. I also know he wouldn't mind me taking his final pawn because it would mean jeopardy for my king.  
I carefully move a knight, certain I've foiled his plans.

"Checkmate, 'touto." I gape at the chessboard, disbelieving, but it's true; all of a sudden, my king is incapable of moving. How ironic.


	21. Sick

_(Kouji POV)_

I didn't want it to escalate to this. All I did was kiss him goodnight; that's all. I didn't ask him to do this; I didn't want to do this with him.

Not with my brother.  
He made me.  
FORCED me.

Didn't want…

This is so wrong. I feel so sick…

Oh God. When will he stop? He wasn't satisfied with a kiss or a handjob or…stop. Please stop. I let you do…what you wanted.  
For the love of God, stop! STOP IT! Please…  
no…  
more…

I can't stop crying now. I don't know if I'll ever stop crying again.


	22. The Instigator

_(Third Person POV)_

The Instigator

"So…?" Kouji started, egging Takuya on.  
"…So?" he repeated, not getting the message.  
"Is that it? Merry Christmas; bye now?"  
"Well, what am I supposed to do? You tell me; I apparently need help with these things."

Kouji was already standing outside; Takuya still had his hand on the doorknob. Kouji was waiting.  
"Normally," he explained, as though talking to a slow person, "people will hang an instigator above the door to ease them into it." He pointed up.  
"…An 'instigator'…?"  
"Mistletoe, you dumbass."  
"Oh." Takuya chuckled. "Is that all you want?"  
"It'd be nice."  
"Yeah, it would."

They kissed.


	23. Hey Kouichi

Hey Kouichi

"Hey Kouichi?" Takuya asked, interrupting his boyfriend mid-stroke.  
"Yes?" Kouichi was itching to finish this paragraph before he lost it; he hadn't known that when Takuya said "I'm going to bed," he meant "I'm watching you write."  
"How do you write?"  
"Huh…?"  
"Like, how do you come up with ideas and stuff?"  
"Oh. Well, I guess things just happen to me in real life and I personify the characters based on that."  
"There's a lot of sex in your life, apparently." Kouichi laughed.  
"Not nearly as much as I'd like."  
"Was that an invitation?"  
"…Can I finish this first, please?"


	24. The Fish

The Fish

"It's pretty cool," Takuya said in awe, watching the little fish swim around his new aquarium. "What's it called again?"  
"It's a neola...neo-lamap-pro…it's a Fairy Cichlid, according to Kouji-san." Shinya read the card again. "Why'd your friend give you a fish?"  
"Dunno." He tapped on the glass. The fish quickly dashed to a plastic sunken log. He laughed. "It's cool though."  
"What'll we name it?"  
Takuya kneeled down to stare at the fish easier, and he suddenly declared: "_I'm_ naming it Kouji." Shinya wrinkled his face.  
"Why're you naming it after your friend? That's weird."  
His brother just grinned. "Because."


	25. Whatever

A/N: I did always find it funny that I have several JunpeixTakuya doujinshi (graphic stuff, too) and that I like them, but I've never considered writing a story with this pairing. Oh well; I probably never will. Now, JunpeixKouji, that's another story…  
Fun-fact: This author note contains exactly 50 words.

_(Junpei POV)_

Whatever

Okay, fine. I guess it doesn't matter that I spent all that time getting used to being in a group like you guys, settling in as the voice of logic against your less brilliant ideas. Nah, it doesn't matter, even though when that guy came along, you shoved me, er, us, all aside. So you argue with your new friend and pretend we don't exist, and you forget that long before Kouji, I was the one telling you that you were being stupid.  
Sure, whatever. Kouji is everything to you now, so just forget about me. I mean, us. Us.


	26. Coward

_(Kouichi POV)_

Coward

Behind a trash can, around a corner, under a bush; it's gotten kind of pathetic the lengths I'll go to hide from him. It's pathetic enough to follow the guy everywhere, but to keep up with this constant guerilla hiding tactic was just sad.  
But…man, it's just so much easier than actually meeting and talking to him; I don't even exist to him, so I can just fade quietly into the background, and he'll never even know I was there.

I wish he knew I was here; that'd I'd always been here.

I wish that I weren't such a coward.


	27. Too Late

A/N: 3 updates from Uki in one month!? How absurd!

I seem to enjoy playing with this concept. I had the song "Never Too Late" stuck in my head. Naturally I took it completely out of context, but whatever.  
Fun Fact: 50 words in this AN according to Microsoft Word.

_(Kouji POV)_

Too Late

Procrastination is the sin of all mankind. I'll do it tomorrow, I'll say, because the trash will still be there. I'll work on it later because the schoolwork isn't due until next week. I could never be late, so I'll tell him how I feel…another time.  
I meant it. I'd tell him one day. And I'd just keep saying it, because it'd never be too late…  
…And then it was. Suddenly he had a girlfriend, a _girl_friend, and it didn't matter what I told him. No more delays and excuses. I was just too late; I was finally too late.


	28. Dead Voice

_(Kouichi POV_)

Dead Voice

Kouichi's heart was pulsating with each interminable ring of the phone. Twice he almost hung up, and both times abstained. He nibbled his fingernails nervously; waiting for the machine to answer, just to hear a voice.  
Instead, he finally received a "Hello?" spoken by a belligerent teen, a voice that shocked him; the voice of his brother. Oh, crap, what was he to say? He couldn't tell him who…  
"Hello?" the other boy demanded again.  
"G-good evening," he stammered, scrambling for an excuse for the call. "I'm…with a company selling home owners insurance…"  
"Screw you." _Click_, the line went dead.


	29. Gay

(Kouji POV)

Gay

There are two takes on the word "gay."  
The first is the modern usage, as in, "an affinity for other men." I still wasn't entirely sure if this sentiment could apply to me.  
The other usage, the more faithful one, basically means "happy." And when I stopped and thought about how he made me feel when he smiled at me, when he laughed at something I said; when he kept close to me for no reason at all and when I realized how empty life would be without him, well, in that sense, I guess I can be called "gay."


	30. Two Faces

Two Faces

_(Takuya POV)_

Sure, I could write up a dozen reasons why I hate him. He's a prick, he's selfish, he's shallow; he's the biggest, most arrogant asshole I've ever had the misfortune to meet. I could say I can't STAND people like him and I sometimes wish I could just punch him.  
I could say all that.

But every now and then, on occasion, he shows a different side of himself, a new and different face; one I'm still not totally familiar with, one that still intrigues me. Then I can say that instead, maybe, I kind of like him. A little.


	31. Dreamy Eyes

(Kouji POV)

Dreamy Eyes

His dreamy eyes are what interest me. He gets them a lot. Every now and then I'd look up from whatever it is I was doing, schoolwork or whatever, and I'd see him just staring off somewhere, eyes glazed over.

Sometimes I'd say, "Takuya, what _are_ you thinking about so hard?" I'd snap him out of his reverie, and he'd go off on this long, complicated description. His mind was an imagination wreck.

And sometimes I'd ask him what he was seeing with his glassy eyes, and he'd just turn and smile at me, and then say softly, "Something dreamy."


	32. And I Remember

And I Remember

A/N: Looks like someone's getting into writing again...;3

(Duskmon POV)

There was something I meant to do, but I seem to have forgotten.  
I must have gotten sidetracked along the way.  
Hey, everyone loses sight of their goals now and then.

But this thing, it burns in my stomach and coils around my chest. Some small, insignificant part of myself is trying to remember some small, insignificant detail.  
What is it?  
Seeing him lying in the arms of that boy; hearing his name reverberate in my head like a haunting echo; getting one good look at his eyes before he passes out...

...I remember...

...and I remember why I forgot.


	33. Weekly Shopping

A little story inspired by Vaporeone's concept; I just had to put it in drabble form.

* * *

Kouichi risked a glance. Some lunatic had placed the snack aisle directly proportionate to the produce, and he could see all sorts of delectable snacks displayed.  
But he couldn't. Snacks were a waste of money. He couldn't waste money.

Another glance at his pitiful basket, full of some simple goods: rice, eggs, a small cabbage; essentials.

They couldn't afford extravagances like chips, but…  
_…Just finish the shopping, Kouichi…_

Cautiously, he approached the aisle.

His favorite chips. Shrimp. On sale, even.

He put them in the basket.  
Mother would have to forgive him; he had to have some things in life.


End file.
